1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structural member, an image forming apparatus and a drive transmitting mechanism.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a structural member including: an image holding member that holds a latent image while being rotated; a developing member that develops the latent image which is held by the image holding member while being rotated; a first driven side coupling portion that is connectable to a first driving side coupling portion and transmits a driving force to the image holding member, being driven by the first driving side coupling portion; and a second driven side coupling portion that is connectable to a second driving side coupling portion and transmits the driving force to the developing member, being driven by the second driving side coupling portion, wherein the first driven side coupling portion includes a first engaged portion that is engaged with a first engaging portion which is provided on the first driving side coupling portion at no more than two engagement places, and wherein the second driven side coupling portion includes a second engaged portion that is engaged with a second engaging portion which is provided on the second driving side coupling portion at three or more engagement places.